UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/Mario's Adventure 3/Game
The story starts in a ramshackle house with one room and a bed. Peach is sleeping on it. Suddenly, there is a mysterious voice from behind her. MYSTERIOUS VOICE: A-ha! I've finally found her! Now I will destroy her once and for all! Watterson Family: NEVER! MYSTERIOUS VOICE: What the--? Where did you guys come from? As the owner of the mysterious voice steps out of the shadows, he is revealed to be...Sovereign Blargatron. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Muahaha! It is I, Sovereign Blargatron, back from the brink of defeat! Gumball: I am Gumball Watterson, son of Nicole and Richard! Darwin: Darwin, Gumball's former pet, now a air/water breathing fish with arms and legs! Watterson Family: And we are from The Amazing World of Gumball Universe! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Hmph. This just keeps getting better and better. I bet Johnny Bravo is gonna show up next or something. The Watterson Family act physically like fighting animals and fight off Blargatron. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Ow! Hey! Quit it! If you keep this up, I'm killing the Princess and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom! Richard: Leave her alone instead if we don't stop fighting! Nicole pounces onto Soverign Blargatron, choking him, Gumball repeatedly bites Blargatron's leg, Richard is beating him up with a anvil sticked to a metal stick, Darwin is holding Blargatron still and Anais is holding on Blargatron's leg with her teeth. Peach wakes up. Peach: That's it! I'm sending the Mushroom Kingdom patrol to put you on trial, dorktron! Peach goes outside, telling the MK patrol to put Blargatron on trial. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: What?! You're awake? Well, that's just fine and dandy. Just a warning, though: don't try to kill me. Seriously, DO NOT. Understand? Anais: Too late, now Peach is on her way to put you on trial. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Fine. Just remember: Every time I am killed, I down-grade by exactly one level, which means that I will revert to my weaker form. That's a problem for you, though, because my first form was an undefeatable robot whose fighting skills are practically on par with Chuck Norris. It's not as hard to kill as I am, though, so you'll be able to beat me...IF you can survive a world-shattering attack. I doubt you can, though, so let's avoid that. OK? Mushroom Kingdom Patrol: Mr. Blargatron! You are under trial for attempting to kidnap a single princess! One of the MK patrol members put Blargatron in a sack and the scene cuts to black. Blargatron wakes up the next day at the courtroom. Peach: Dorktron! Please tell me why you are here, or you are hereby guilty! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Look, Peachycakes, I was trying to usurp the throne so the Mushroom Kingdom could have a better government. I mean, how long have you been ruling? Ten years? Twenty? If this were a republic and not a monarchy, we would have a new President by now! And besides, you're a princess, not a queen! You're not even supposed to be ruling the kingdom! Explain that, Peachy! Where's our king, huh? Peach: Toadsworth is the king of the MK! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Toadsworth, eh? Well, why isn't he here? Bring him in! He ought to have a say in this. Toadsworth comes to the courtroom. Toadsworh: Yes. Of course I am the king of the mushroom kingdom. Peach: JUST TELL ME WHY YOU TRIED TO KIDNAP ME BUT YOU ARE STOPPED BY THE WATTERSON FAMILY OR YOU ARE HEREBY GUILTY!!! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: COPYING DATA... Sovereign Blargatron's eyes flash green, enveloping Toadsworth in a green light. Suddenly, the screen turns white, and everything goes back to normal...except Sovereign Blargatron looks like Toadsworth. Real Toadsworth: That Toadsworth is a impostor and is actually dorktron! Peach: Dorktron, You are hereby, GUILTY!!! Scene cuts to Blargatron at the MK jail. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Dang it, my plan didn't work! Oh, well. I wonder who my cellmate is? Suddenly, Sovereign Blargatron hears a beep behind him. He turns around and sees a Bob-Omb. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: What?! Oh, no! Not you! The Bob-Omb explodes, demolishing the bars of the jail cell. Sovereign Blargatron collapses into ooze, returning to his original form: the Lost God Form. LOST GOD: OK, I can bust outta here now. I'd better be careful, though. This is my weakest form, after all. Lost God fires a Shoop Da Whoop at the wall of the jail and stomps out, uninterrupted. Meanwhile at The Amazing World of Gumball universe... Gumball: (whistling) Gumball hears the phone ring and answers. MK Patrol (on the phone): This is a serious emergency! A prisoner named Lost God escaped the prison cells! Gumball (talking to the phone): How do I catch him? MK Patrol: Leave it to yourself. Later at Lost God escaping the prison... Gumball steps in wearing commando face paint and clothing, with a M14 and is mad. Gumball: Lost God... YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!! LOST GOD: You underestimate my power. Lost God pounds the ground, creating an earthquake. Gumball falls flat on his face and drops his M14.